Immortal YuGiOh!
by Yami's Devil
Summary: Atem is an immortal man, Yugi is a normal teen boy. Atem must kill a man who has not yet been born, Yugi wants to avenge his grandfather's death by killing the one man that he couldn't. Atem doesn't want Yugi to be involved with his immortal life, but Yugi won't leave him alone without Atem's head, but Yugi's reason for going after Atem soon changes.
1. Cross One

Yami's Devil: Hey people! For your info, I'm DeathAngelYugi, this is information for anyone who has read my other stories.

Yami: Why must you put one of our names in your pen name?

Devil: Because I feel like it!

Yugi: Um, why did you post Yami as Atem in this?

Atem: Because she decided to use me instead of Yami, I hate that!

Devil: And I have many things in store for you! *rubs hands together*

Atem: Great! Now I feel like going up against Bakura.

Devil: You might have to in the story.

Atem: WHAT!

Devil: Enjoy people!

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! OR IMMORTAL RAIN! ONLY THE STORY AND PLOT LINE.**

* * *

**Immortal Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Cross One**

_His only possessions are the sky, _

_the earth, and a broken down violin._

_Even so... _

_he only loved someone once in his lifetime._

In the town of Domino City, there were rumors flying everywhere like flies, everyone was either hiding near their house, or walking around hoping to collect a bounty.

"Hey, did you hear? The rumor that Immortal Yu-Gi-Oh! is in this town?" a person whispered to their neighbor.

"The immortal with the bounty on him? Yeah, I heard." the other whispered back.

"Is it true that he's lived for 5,000 years without ever being captured?" someone asked.

"Assassins are looking for him all over town," another whispered. "Whoever captures him will be set for life!" the first exclaimed.

"Is Immortal Yu-Gi-Oh! a man or a woman?" the second one asked.

"He's lived so long, he's got to be an old geezer." the third one said.

"Immortals are myths, don't believe a word people say about them." a woman told her child.

_ -In another part of Domino City-_

"GRIIKI GIKIKYU KIKYU" everyone who passed the strange man had to cover their ears to block out the horrible sound of the man's violin playing. "KIKYU GIG YU GI" "GYU IRI GIRIKI GIKIKYU GIGI"

The man wore a black robe that went down to his ankles, he wore cracked glasses and had crimson red eyes behind them. He had an old hat that didn't really cover his hair very well, (think of the hat form Immortal Rain) his skin was a dark shade of brown. He looked like he grew up in a really hot country. Just as he was going to move onto the next line of his 'music', someone tossed a coin into his violin case.

"Hm?" was all he said as he looked down into his case.

"Hee, hee," he looked down to see a woman kneeling at his feet smiling up at him. "I've never heard a Priest play so poorly." the man gave her an embarrassing smile but didn't say anything.

He looked up as a drop of water touched his skin, the woman exclaimed "Look!" as she saw the water come down.

"It's starting to rain..." the woman stood up and put her arms around the mans arm after he put is violin away.

"You're going to get soaked Father, are you alone?" the woman asked. But the man's attention wasn't on her, he was looking at the sky.

Standing on the sign of a restaurant, was a young boy that looked almost like the man he was spying on. With a small axe in hand, he adjusted the goggles on his face and tightened his grip on the axe.

"This one's for you...grandfather." the boy whispered. Suddenly the man's attention snapped to the sky.

"Say," the woman holding his arm started, "if you need a place to stay dry, how about you and me..."

"You should go over there.." the man interrupted.

"What?" the man grabbed her shoulders and pushed her forward, "hey, don't push me.." suddenly, an axe flung right between the man and the woman. It snagged some of the man's hair, but it didn't cut it.

"See." the man said calmly.

"Ahh, AAHHHHHH!" the woman screamed and ran away from the man.

"What the-?" a passerby said.

"Did you see that axe fly by?" another said.

The man grabbed his hair that was snagged by the axe and gave it a tug. Everyone around him sweat-dropped (anime style!) at his foolish attempts to free his hair.

"A man dressed as a Priest, who plays the violin so badly that the sky cries." a teen boy said, the boy wore black pants and a sleeveless shirt. His shirt had an old Egyptian eye in the center of it. His hands were covered by leather gloves, one of them only reached up to his elbow, the other reached up to right below his shoulder. He had his hand hanging on a scythe. He had goggles over his eyes so the man couldn't see their colors, the man noticed how much his hair looked like... _his_ hair.

"Um?" the man said.

"I finally found you," the teen looked up, "Immortal Yu-Gi-Oh!.." everyone watching them gasped.

"Immortal Yu-Gi-Oh! No way, HIM?" a passerby exclaimed unbelievably.

"The immortal with the bounty!" another exclaimed.

"And you are?" the man asked the boy.

"You don't know the legendary assassin-Ka! The Soul Reaper?" the teen took a defensive position, pointing the scythe at him. "There's no prey that I can't kill with my hands! You're dead!" the man just looked at him.

"Sorry but, the Soul Reaper Ka that I knew... wasn't so," he looked him over. "...short." a vein popped in the boy's head.

"Short!" he lunged towards him, "how dare you! Your immortal heart.." he trailed off as he cut the man's clothes over his chest open. "..IS MINE!" the teen looked to see what damage he caused, but his eyes widened in shock.

Implanted in his chest was a metal cross that read "_2022, 8-6_", he recognized it as a date.

_*What? An iron cross with the date year 2022, the sixth day of the eighth month.*_

"Your chest..." he began, but he turned around when he heard the sound of a vehicle's engine.

"Look boys! We lucked out! The bounty is right before our eyes!" the boy growled as he recognized Rex Raptor and his gang. One of them, Weevil Underwood, took a rocket launcher and pointed it at Immortal Yu-Gi-Oh!.

"Let 'er rip!" Rex shouted as Weevil launched the missile in their direction.

Suddenly, the teen felt himself be lifted up.

"Whoa!" then he was tossed at some cardboard boxes, "ouch!" he said as he gained his head, his head snapped towards his prey that just stood there waiting for the missile to hit.

_*Crap!*_ the teen lunged forward.

"Immortal Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yu-Gi-Oh! looked at him just as the missile hit him. The teen looked at where his prey had been standing. He walked over and looked for him as the smoke cleared, but Rex and Weevil beat him to it.

"Is he dead?" Rex asked as Weevil pulled him out from the smoke.

"Nope. He's alive!" Weevil said.

"Awesome! It's really him!" Rex yelled as he and his gang celebrated.

"_Stop_!" the teen boy cried. "He's mine! You're not taking him Rex! That's not cool!" Rex held up his hand and put it on the boy's head.

"Ooh, thanks Yugi. Nobody knows anything about this guy except the fact that he's immortal. And thanks to you, we barely had to search for him!" Rex cried.

"I found him first and you can't... ahhh!" Yugi was cut off as Rex thumped immortal man's hat on his head.

"Stop trying to imitate your grandfather Yugi. It doesn't suit you," Rex said.

"Your too small.." Weevil stated. Yugi glared at him.

"Ka's era is over." Yugi looked down at the ground. "You aren't cut out to be an assassin Yugi." Rex said.

They hopped into their vehicle with Yu-Gi-Oh! tied up.

"Okay! Let's go collect our bounty!" Yugi glared at their backs as they rode off. He sighed before walking off.

* * *

_"Atem..."_

A voice said.

_"I shall give you... I shall give you..."_

It said.

_"Solitude until the day I am born."_

The voice sounded so sharp like a knife.

_"I shall give you... the ends of time..."_

The voice faded away as Yu-Gi-Oh! heard voices.

"...I wonder if he's really Immortal Yu-Gi-Oh! You caught him so easily." an old, annoying man's voice said.

"It's him alright, he took a direct hit from a rocket-and lived." another voice said.

"But he looks so young, how can he be hundreds of years old" the old voice asked.

"He must be immortal then, now mayor, about the bounty..." but he was interrupted.

"HE NEVER DIES NOR AGES! It's wonderful! Did you hear that Rex?" the mayor asked.

"That's what I said." Rex said annoyed.

_*Well, sorta..*_ Rex thought to himself.

"Is it a miracle of science, or some kind of ancient magic? I will check every inch of his body!"

The mayor put his hands together, this man was really beginning to creep and annoy Rex past his limits.

"And when I figure out this riddle..." yeah, it was creeping Rex out, "THE IMMORTAL MAYOR WILL BE BORN!" the mayor turned around and began to walk up the stairs, but got caught in a cough.

"Umm, the bounty..." Rex asked, and they left.

Immortal Yu-Gi-Oh! just continued to sit in his cell until...

"Zzzz." he fell asleep.

"Unbelievable." he woke up quickly and looked up towards the window where Yugi perched.

"Sleeping at a time like this, what an idiot." Yu-Gi-Oh! smiled.

"Hey, hello there." Yugi sweat-dropped.

"Why did you protect me?" Yugi demanded.

"Huh?" was all Yu-Gi-Oh! said.

"Being saved by my first bounty is slightly embarrassing." Yugi jumped down from his perch in the window. "How can you be the only man my grandfather couldn't take down? Are you really Immortal Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yu-Gi-Oh! looked up at Yugi.

"Grandfather...?" Yugi looked down.

"Yes, my real name is Yugi Motou, I am the granddaughter of Solomon, who was the real Ka the Soul Reaper.." the man looked at Yugi. "Last month... my grandfather died." Yugi held his scythe in front of him as he remembered the day he was found dead.

_Yugi, live... like a sword in the wind._

"I can't let something like this... stop me."

_Cut everything... and never stop.._

I'm going to be a noble assassin just like my grandfather." Yugi raised his scythe and looked into the cell. "_Is_ there such a thing as a noble assassin?"

Yugi slashed at the bars of his cell to pieces, he let the tears fly from his face as he looked at what he just did with a strong face.

_Because I can't stop.._

"Whether my grandfather was an assassin or a baker... I'll succeed him anyway."

_I can't get caught up by my sadness_...

"The only man my peerless grandfather couldn't defeat." Yugi looked down on the man. "Immortal Yu-Gi-Oh!"

_..if I do, I'll never be able to walk again!_

"COME OUT! YOU ARE MY PREY!" Yugi shouted down to Yu-Gi-Oh!.

_I must live like a sword! Just like grandfather said to!_

Yu-Gi-Oh! grabbed the chains that held his hands together and smiled.

"I should also tell you..." he broke the chains and stood up, "... my real name. It's Atem Millennia... Yugi." Yugi stood there staring up at the man who called himself Atem.

"You have _got_ to be kidding Yugi," they turned around to see Rex and Weevil in the doorway, "unless you want a bounty on your cute little head too?" Yugi blushed at the word 'cute', Rex always loved to tease Yugi by calling him 'cute'.

"If you want money," Weevil began.

"Then find it elsewhere, cause you see Yugi, Immortal Yu-Gi-Oh! is ours." Yugi stepped in front of Atem.

"I must defeat him! He's my prey!" Weevil suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Hey, I just realized something," Rex looked at him, "if we capture him again, we get double right?" Rex thought about it.

"You're right." Rex said.

"Hell! We'll even throw your head in for free!" Weevil said lunging towards Yugi.

But Yugi was better, he lunged forward and jumped up and put his scythe handle under Weevli's chin.

"Ack!" Weevil sputtered out before Yugi touched his feet on the ground and pulled him over onto his back with a loud 'thud.'

"Let's get out of here!" Yugi yelled at Atem.

"God damn brat!" Rex yelled.

"What are you doing? Run!" Yugi yelled running up the stairs. "RUN ATEM!"

Suddenly, like a bullet, Atem shot up the stairs and ran past Yugi like he was running from a demon that could even kill immortals. His jacket flaps flying behind him.

"What the–?" Yugi said, then he noticed that he ran past the exit. "HEY! HEEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Atem looked back at him.

"Huh?" if Yugi wasn't being chased by his enemies, he would've fallen right then and there. Atem stopped running and waited for Yugi to catch up, he realized that he had run out onto a old pipe, the town was at least a mile and a half down.

"You ran past the exit you idiot!" Yugi said once he caught up to him.

"Stop!" Yugi turned around to see that Rex and Weevil were still following them, "crap, we have to fight! Atem, wait here!" Yugi said as he raised his scythe in a defensive position.

"Hmm?" Atem looked at Yugi.

"You're my prey! So do as I say!" Atem looked at Yugi before he grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder. "Wait! What the hell are you doing?" Atem looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you," he looked into the starry sky, "it's been 5,000 years since someone called be by my name." Yugi looked at him in surprise and disbelief.

"5,000 years..." suddenly, Atem jumped off of the pipe, "EH?"

Yugi clung onto Atem's coat like it was a life line. (well, it kinda is)

"Oh my god no!" Yugi shouted as they plummeted down to the ground, "REMIND ME TO CUT YOUR LEGS OFF IF I SURVIVE THISSSSS!" they were getting closer and closer to the ground.

_*No! No! No! Oh god please no!*_ Yugi thought as he saw the ground coming into focus.

Then Atem landed on the ground like he simple jumped off a balance beam. Everyone turned to look at the person who fell from the sky.

"What the-" one person said.

"Who is that?" another said.

"Someone just fell from the sky." a woman said.

Atem placed Yugi on the ground, but he did it so quickly that Yugi fell on his butt. Yugi looked up at Atem to see the same iron cross that he had seen when he slashed Atem's chest when he first met him.

"But how... what are you?" he kept staring at the cross. "Your strength is incredible... what is that cross?" Atem put his hand to the cross.

"This... is punishment." he looked down at Yugi. "Because I ate... an angel." Yugi stared at him.

"An... angel?" the two kept staring at each other.

They were so busy looking at each other that they didn't notice the billboard falling, and Atem had to pay.

THUNK!

Yugi looked at him as he laid there underneath the sign.

"Ow." was all he said before he fell unconscious.

_*Bastard!*_ was Yugi's thinking response.

* * *

Devil: So, was it to your likings?

Atem: You made me a total idiot!

Devil: It's all in the storyline Atem.

Heba: Don't worry Atem, I'm sure that there are worse things waiting for you, so lighten up that they haven't come yet.

Atem: You know, that doesn't seem to cheer me up.

Heba: I know!

Yugi: You killed my grampa...

Devil: Also part of the storyline Yugi.

Yami: I can't believe you Devil.

Devil: Oh well! Next chapter, **Cross Two** will be up soon!


	2. Bad news Readers

Dear Readers,

I have to say this, I'm REALLY unable to update due to high school pushing its way onto me. Plus with all of the work I have to do on my laptop, I'm unable to update any of my stories.

Plus I'm not so sure I should continue this story. With not having the time, I'm wondering if I should even keep this story UP.

But, I won't take it down without reason.

If you wish to keep reading my story, get at least three other readers who want more of my story, and a reason as to why I should continue the story, then PM me.

I'll won't set a time limit, so you'll have all the time in the world.

But yeah, I'm just not having the time to update my story, thinking that I shouldn't continue this story and is giving you the chance to prove that I should continue this story.

Sincerely,

And Truthfully sorry that this isn't an update,

Yami's Devil


End file.
